Save Me
by Kaeera
Summary: Daikari. Sometimes the pain is just too much; sometimes you don't want to cry anymore, you just want to fly away and never return...and then you need somebody who saves you...(a sad songfic)


**Disclaimer:** Digimon and the characters don't belong to me. The song used in this fic is "Wonderwall" by Oasis and doesn't belong to me either(figures). This was just written for fun and no money is/was made with it. 

**Notes:** There was a contest in this Daikari-group I am in, where we should write a songfic to these lyrics. I have never written a songfic before and the idea interested me, so I started to type, and well...here's the result. A sad tearjerker, and a Daikari. I would like to hear what you think about it....~Kaeera

  


**Save me**

_by Kaeera_

  
The tears were rolling down his cheeks, soaking his red T-shirt and splashing on his trousers. He couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. No! It couldn't be...but he had seen the pictures...had seen them...lying there, eyes closed and pale faces. How? Why? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair....

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now _

He wanted to run away, wanted to run to his friends, wanted to bury his head in their shoulders and cry, but something prevented him from doings so. He was strong. He couldn't give up, he needed to keep his strength, because...well...it was his job to be strong!

But his heart was bleeding and the tears didn't stop. His body shook with the uncontrolled sobs. The images of this scene were hunting him in his head, he saw the blood, felt again their hands, cold. He should have been with them in the car. He should been lying between them on this beds, unmoving, cold, dead.

Just because he had been too late, just because he had forgotten time, they had went without him, and now they would never come back. He was alone. So alone....

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now _

Some part of his mind was telling him to call for help. To go to his friends. To seek their comfort. But another part held him back. He just couldn't go. He had to do this on his own. After all he was alone now. Maybe forever.

The grass around him was moving softly in the wind. Birds were singing, and sometimes he could hear the barking of dogs, far away. The park was empty. Although the sun was shining, the weather was cold and unfriendly.

He looked down on his hands. Why was life that unfair? It had taken away everything from him. Everything! His Family...his only place where he had felt safe, where he had been born. An accident. How stupid it sounded! Accident....caused by fate? How funny...then why didn't he die, too? After all, he belonged to this Family, and he certainly didn't want to live anymore after he had heard the News and seen...seen the corpses. Actually he would have never thought that Jun could be that...silent. And calm. 

Her pale face had been uninjured. Just a small cut under her left eye, but nothing else. It had looked as if she was sleeping. But when the boy had touched her hand, he had felt the bitter coldness, and he had knew. Jun was dead. Jun would never fight with him again. Jun would never steal the remote control again. And he would never be able to sneak into her room in order to annoy her.

And his parents...he hadn't been able to touch them. Instead he had run away, out of room, out of the hospital, had run until he had reached this park, until he couldn't walk anymore, and had fallen down in the grass.

Crying was the only thing he could do now.

Why should he live now? What was left of life? Nothing but tears, but sorrow! He sobbed again. He wanted to follow them, wanted to die.

Frantically the boy looked around and finally saw a bridge. Like in trance he walked towards it. If he jumped down this bridge....then he would join his parents and Jun. Then he wouldn't have to cry anymore. Then it would be over.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how _

The wind was stronger on the bridge, making him shiver. Slowly he climbed on the railing and looked down. Images were flooding through his mind, other images, of his friends, of the school, of so many things he liked and adored...

===========================================================================================================

She was running through the park and calling his name. The News had shocked her and she wanted to cry, but they had to find him first. He needed his friends, needed her. Kari and the others were searching through the whole area in order to find their missing friend until he did something stupid.

Tears were glittering in her brown eyes. She didn't know what she would do if her parents died, but she knew that Davis needed help. He couldn't do this on his own, no, not this one.

Clearly she could hear her footsteps echo through the green landscape. 

"Davis?", she shouted desperately, but didn't receive an answer. Where was the stubborn boy? Why did he always want to do things on his own? He needed his friends right now...

Kari stopped and tried to catch her breath Where could he be? She looked around and finally saw a grey bridge. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar figure on the railing, preparing to jump. Immediately she started to run towards him.

"Davis! No!", she screamed, and his face turned around, surprised, but tears in his eyes. 

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall _

"Please, don't jump!", Kari pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes. He didn't reply at first just stared at her and then looked down the bridge.

"There's nothing left for me...", he then croaked, with such a hopeless and sad voice that it broke Kari's heart.

"That's not true!", the girl stepped nearer to him. "Davis...I know that I can't understand your feelings and your sorrow, but this isn't a solution! You have still your friends and Veemon and all the rest...you can't give it up, please, Davis..."

"Shut up!", was the harsh reply. "You are right, you can't understand me!", his voice was wavering of tears. "They are gone! They are all gone! And I should be with them, because I can't live without them...I don't want to feel this pain, and I don't want to cry..."  
"Do you think they **wanted** you to follow them?", Kari shouted. "Do you think Jun would have **wanted** you to kill yourself? Do you really believe that?"

Silence was her only reply.

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now _

Kari stepped nearer an grabbed his left leg. She was sobbing now, fear and sadness mixing in her heart. "Davis, you can't leave us! You can't leave me! I...I couldn't live without you...you have to believe me, that's not what your parents wished. They want you to live, they want you to continue living..."

"But it hurts...", he whispered.

"I know that it hurts. And it won't stop hurting for a long time. But you aren't alone. You have your friends. You have Veemon. And you have me..."

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how _

He turned around, facing the smaller girl. "Really?", he asked in such a tiny voice that Kari felt the sudden urge to hug the poor boy.  
"Yes. Really.", she smiled at him. "Can you come down now? Because it makes me afraid to see you standing there..."

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall _

He looked at her face, looked down the bridge, and then slowly climbed down until he stood on safe ground. He was crying now, his shoulders shaking and tears cascading down his face. Kari just took the boy in her arms and hugged him. And Davis cried, cried like he had never cried before.

He cried for his lost sister, for his mother, and his father, for the life he would never be able to live again. And it seemed as if he could never stop crying.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall _

Kari supported him and he felt the warmth of her embrace, felt a little bit safer than before, felt loved...It was still hurting. And he was still feeling sad. But the loneliness had gone away, for he knew suddenly that his friends would be there for him, because they liked him...

"Never do that again.", Kari whispered into his ear. "I was so afraid that I could lose you.", she tightened her embrace. "And I don't want to lose you. Never. You are far too important for me."

Davis smiled under his tears. "Thanks.", he mumbled. A single word, but it meant so much. Kari smiled back at him, and the two stayed on the bridge, supporting each other, until Davis' tears had dried, at least for a while.

_Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me _


End file.
